In a semiconductor structure, any conductor-dielectric-conductor structure may exhibit a capacitance. An undesired capacitance, such as the capacitance formed between the gate structure and the source/drain region, the capacitance formed between the gate structure and a slot contact, or the like, may disadvantageously affect the operation of a semiconductor device. The problem becomes more critical as the semiconductor structures become smaller.